


Serendipity（5）

by xinyi_920



Category: X-Men
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinyi_920/pseuds/xinyi_920
Summary: 普通人AU，下药情节，我也不晓得算不算非自愿？反正滚上床的时候他俩都是乐意的了





	Serendipity（5）

“特别活动的会场是在这里吗？”跟着Warren上了电梯直达高层，脚踩上走廊的柔软地毯时Kurt终于忍不住开口，“这里看上去像是…”他停下脚步打量着两侧整齐排列的房门犹豫开口，“像是在什么酒店里。”  
Warren停下脚步有些不耐烦地回头看了他一眼，而Kurt拘谨又无措的表情似乎取悦了他，他最终只好笑得弯起嘴角，“很敏锐嘛处男。”他扬起手中的房卡对着Kurt抬了抬下巴随口扯着慌，“你这身衣服可不符合入场标准，我大方借你我房间用，还不快跟上？”  
Kurt呆呆地看着他晃眼的笑容红了脸，含糊应着跟了两步，迟钝的大脑后知后觉处理完Warren每一个词句后脸彻底涨成了一只番茄，“你怎么知道我…”  
“处男？”Warren脸不红心不跳嘴快地接下他还有些不好意思说出口的话，半转过脸时嘴角的笑容越发恶质，“刚才不就问过了？”他再次伸出手勾起Kurt躺在锁骨上的挂绳，那枚十字架在两人之间晃动着，指腹蹭过皮肤的触感让Kurt更加心神恍惚，更别提那个暧昧的笑容和刻意压低的嗓音，Kurt甚至有了一种他在被调戏的“错觉”，“天主教徒，嗯？”  
那当然不是错觉，只不过Kurt不敢确信罢了，Warren确实是在调戏他。  
他就这么糊里糊涂被带进了Warren常年包下的豪华套间里，以“你身上汗味和烟酒味很浓别蹭我衣服上”为由被赶进了浴室，被热水冲了五分钟后，晕乎乎的大脑才发出“我们要去的地方明明烟酒味更厉害”的反问，他更猜不到两扇门外的Warren正在做什么。  
Warren的脑袋在想什么，也只有这个被他迷的晕乎乎的处男会看不明白。今晚重逢时Warren只想揍他一顿缓解在心中郁结了两天的，对于败给这个小白脸的愤怒，可在晦暗迷离的夜场里，他读懂Kurt眼中他自己怕是都还没明白的迷恋时，情况就变了。  
还有别的办法，败北的耻辱我会换一种方法讨回来。  
Warren对自己的外貌和魅力一向很有自信，他听着浴室哗啦啦的水声，心情大好的打开冰箱挑选着饮料，他在凑近时仔细闻过，Kurt的嘴巴里没有酒精味。Warren好斗，却并不莽撞，格斗拳击也许Kurt确实胜他一筹，可换作别的…  
“哈，找到了！”他在一堆酒瓶酒罐里艰难寻找到一罐可乐，裤兜里特意拿来的东西必将派上大用场。他看着那枚白色的小药片冒着泡颤巍巍沉入黑黢黢的易拉罐里，想了想又从抽屉里翻出跟吸管插进去，这样就万无一失了。  
“Warren…呃…”Kurt的声音在Warren心情大好时哼唱的曲调中轻的几不可闻，他在浴室门后探出个头，红着脸有些不知所措，“我…你还没给我换的衣服…”  
“怎么，难道你是个姑娘？”Warren正在给敞亮的落地窗拉窗帘，他并没有给Kurt拿衣服的意思，从一开始就没有，“架子上有浴巾！”  
Kurt沉默了，他犹豫了五分钟，才赤身裸体的，只在腰间围着一条浴巾重新出现在套间里。他不敢看靠在桌边的Warren，哪怕跟Pietor和Scott共浴、甚至看着他俩比大小他都不会觉得不好意思，还经常跟他们一起开几句玩笑，可一想到他就这么出现在Warren面前…  
如果Pietor在这，Kurt一定已经被他八卦地点醒了——Kurt，你恋爱了？  
如果Kurt抬头看一眼，就会知道此时Warren的眼神有多色情而放肆。  
Warren满意的看着他泛红的脸，结实的胸腹和精瘦的腰身，浴巾包裹的屁股形状也很饱满，更别提那两条长腿。他下意识舔了舔殷红的下唇，拿起搁在桌上的可乐递给明显不自在的Kurt，主动打破了这一室暧昧的沉默，“可乐？冰的。”  
“谢…谢谢。”Kurt赶忙接过来咬住吸管喝了一大口，冰凉的碳酸饮料把胃里不安的蝴蝶浇得消停了大半，这才终于拾回自己的语言，对一旁耐心等待的Warren说出了一直想说的话，“前天的事真是抱歉，你的肩膀还好吗？”  
Warren觉得自己一年的耐心都花在了Kurt身上，他回忆起前天Kurt的身手，还是觉得让他喝几口比较保险，确认他喉结滚动至少吞咽了三次后，Warren终于原形毕露了，“你说呢？”他抬手抽走了Kurt手里紧紧捏住的易拉罐，前倾的身体几步便把下意识后退的Kurt压制在了墙壁和书桌的拐角处。对方的身高有些让人恼火，不过Warren可以容忍这小小的不足，他贴近的嘴唇张合着，刻意把暧昧气息和低沉嗓音近距离喷洒在Kurt已经开始泛红的耳朵上，“道歉是需要诚意的，我不介意换一种方式…”  
Kurt终于觉得不对了，他下意识抬起手扶上Warren胸口试图推拒，可在手心碰到那暴露在低领衬衫下的柔软胸肌时立刻触电般缩了回来，“Warren，别…”那柔软嘴唇碰上他发烫的耳廓时Kurt下意识低吟出声，“你不是答应带我去参加特别活动吗？”  
“这还不够特别？”Warren的嗤笑声已经随着他头颅的移动喷在了Kurt颈侧，他微微潮湿的鼻尖蹭着对方搏动的颈动脉，贪婪呼吸着沐浴后干净温暖的水汽，虚拢在Kurt后腰的手已经隔着浴巾包裹住他的屁股，“绝对超值，独一无二。”  
“别…这不对，Warren！”Kurt再单纯也明白Warren想做什么了，他别扭的挣扎着，却被Warren借着体位优势强硬压制回墙壁和身体间的狭窄壁垒，他赤裸的胸膛剧烈起伏着，摩擦间Warren本就松散的衣襟又散开大半，Kurt看到他挺立的粉色乳头时几乎移不开眼。他的理智一遍遍的催促着推开他，离开这个明显不怀好意的地方，可莫名燃烧的身体却怎么也不肯就范，而这微妙的平衡在Warren终于把右腿卡进他腿间时彻底倾斜。  
“别装了。”Kurt在对方情色而讥诮眼神中羞耻得说不出话，脸颊的红晕顺着脖子一路蔓延到了胸口，他紧紧咬住下唇，却还是没能阻止Warren抬腿顶上他腿间时冲口而出的闷哼声，而那个罪魁祸首正变本加厉的活动着大腿，隔着摇摇欲坠的浴巾反复磨蹭他早已硬起的阴茎，在兴奋的低喘中把Kurt不住往悬崖边上推。  
“你早就硬了，不是吗？”  
不…不是的！为什么…上帝啊…  
Kurt脑袋里理智的声音越来越模糊，他耳朵里现在只听得到Warren兴奋时低沉而急促的喘息声，对方搁在他屁股上的右手按耐不住地伸进浴巾下摆，包裹住他一侧屁股后情色揉搓着，原本撑在耳侧的左手也按捺不住的滑下，早就松脱的浴巾轻轻一勾便落在他脚边。  
这下是全裸了。  
Kurt的羞耻似乎已经跟着理智被烧毁了大半，不知从哪儿迸出的火星眨眼间便烧遍他的身体，他微低下头看着Warren亮晶晶的蓝眼珠，对方在伸手握住他已经翘到小腹的阴茎时明显愣了一下，而Kurt在极速蒸腾的快感中急促喘息着，攥紧捶在身侧的手企图做最后一次挣扎。  
“真看不出来，”Warren有些不可置信地低头看了眼他手心里沉甸甸的阴茎，那夸张的尺寸让他嗓子眼有些泛酸，“你还真是深藏不露。”  
也真浪费。他腹诽着，左手熟练撸动几把那根完全勃起的肉柱，在扭曲的嫉妒心里狠狠掬了把顶端渗出的前液，带着满手的湿泞抓握住Kurt赤裸的屁股泄愤般揉搓起来，完全没有注意到对方愈加幽暗的眼神。  
Kurt残存的自控力在Warren湿漉漉的指腹蹭上他臀缝时终于烟消云散，他紧握的拳头狠捶了一下墙壁挫败而又难耐的低吼出声，右腿猛然勾住对方支撑身体重心的左脚，在Warren突然失去平衡的惊呼中搂紧他柔韧的腰肢，左手顺势抓住他下意识抬起找寻支撑物的右手，借着转身时的惯性把身体全部的重量都牢牢压制在这个纵火犯的身上，身体紧贴到没有一丝空隙。  
不过一眨眼的功夫，Warren就发现，被压制在墙角上下其手的人，已经变成他自己了。而那个刚刚还温顺的、害羞着，像个绵羊似的处男，看着他的眼睛里透出了让他脊背发凉的欲望。  
“你他妈的…”处男毛绒绒的脑袋还带着湿漉漉的水汽，大狗似的把热乎乎的喘息学着他的样子一股脑喷在他颈侧——他的敏感带上。“…放开我！”Warren愤怒了，他尝试推拒，可他们距离太近，从锁骨到脚踝都被对方打结似的缠在了一起，抵着他肩头的左手掌根根本使不上力。他试图抽出右手，可Kurt的左手铁钳子似的扣住他手腕，把整条胳膊高高吊起压制在冰凉墙壁上。  
一定有哪里不对，不该是这样的。Warren的脑袋从性欲里苏醒起来开始思索，那个药不该是这个样子！除非…不好的猜测让他开始慌乱起来，被紧紧压制的双腿不住踢腾带着腰身扭个不停，却也只是把下半身不住蹭上Kurt越发高涨的性器，Warren感到那根热乎乎的东西已经透过他的衣服熨烫到皮肤了。处男有些不知所措，可欲火焚身的男人根本不需要指导，本能会告诉他们下一步该做什么，更何况刚刚Warren已经亲力亲为颇有耐心地给他示范了一半。  
Kurt在Warren思绪混乱时已经把手伸进了他的裤子，他沉迷于手心温热细腻又颇有弹性的触感，毫无章法却情色异常地揉弄臊的Warren红透了脸，他几乎可以确定，他哄着这个傻乎乎的天主教徒喝下去的绝对是什么壮阳春药！  
他很快也没有余力再悔恨或者胡思乱想了，Kurt被合身皮裤包裹的手揉得他屁股发烫，掌心的温度挥发不出，狭小空间的摩擦爱抚逼得Warren全身都热起来，那原本就半硬的阴茎再次抬起了头，却被皮裤束缚着挣脱不出。他挫败而难耐地呻吟着，在Kurt滚烫的性器隔着裤子再一次与他擦身而过时终于自暴自弃般低吼出声，“你能不能至少让我把裤子脱掉！”


End file.
